wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tommy
Tommy '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, '''Tommy is the Champion player, and his team consists of Eva and Tyrone at the skill level of 1496-1500. His team is extremely tough and often takes players many tries to beat him. You automatically face him at night. He can be played against in the daytime after he is beaten in the sport. In Swordplay, he is one of the first Pros and is at level 1040. In Table Tennis, he is close to Pro status. His skill is 919. He is bad at Cycling, coming 80th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tommy '''is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * '''Tommy '''is the only CPU Mii who debuted in Wii Sports Resort and is Champion Mii. * '''Tommy is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often. * His Japanese name is Tomi. * You earn his badge by making 25 edits on Male Miis articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge by making 10 edits on Wii Miis articles. * Tommy is a beginner mii in Wii party even though he is the champion at basketball, a pro at swordplay and very good at table tennis. * Tommy may be related to Patrick, as they both have the same hair color, skin tone, nose, face shape, and eyes. Coincidentally, they both share the same favorite color of Pink, while both of them are beginner miis in Wii Party, PROs at Basketball and Swordplay, and near PROs at Table Tennis. Gallery TommyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Tommy, as seen in the portrait Tommy in basketball.jpg|Tommy leading the Champion Basketball team 2018-02-07 (47).png|Tommy and his teammates Eva and Tyrone in Basketball 20180210_071939.jpg|Tommy in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_071830.jpg|Tommy in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (71).png|Tommy about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-02 (26).png|Tommy playing Basketball at Nigh Noon 2018-03-23 (9).png|Tommy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Tommy.png|Tommy playing in Swordplay Duel 36952499_521764961571873_7022512343481319424_n.jpg Badge-7-3.png|Tommy's badge 15319689342501446980609.jpg|Another photo of Tommy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15320039936991965275763.jpg|A third photo of Tommy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0746.JPG|Tommy swordfighting at High Noon 2018-08-28 (66).png|Tommy in Cycling 2018-08-27 (11).png|Tommy in Bowling Nelly, Tommy, and Gwen participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Champions Category:Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Top 10 Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:5 Letters Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 15 Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Pink Males